


Dernière Anniversaire

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Le Famille Français [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bad English, Bad French, Bilingual, I speak two languages but not well, M/M, Sad but also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Dennis has his 45th (and maybe final) birthday
Relationships: Brian Jr. & Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald & Brian Jr., Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Le Famille Français [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207241
Kudos: 3





	Dernière Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it’s in two languages.   
> French | Français   
> English | Anglais

« Joyeux anniversaire! » Mac kissed his husband on the forehead. « Comment ça va? » He brushed his fingers through Dennis’s hair. Dennis was pale today, his eyes slightly sunken. All the visits to the hospital had been hard on him. 

Dennis grabbed a sheet of paper. Talking was too hard on his lungs. « Je vais pas bien. » He wrote. He looked up at Mac and blinked slowly. That was how cats showed affection. Mac blinked back, a tear slipping down his face. Dennis wrote something else. « Ou est Brian Jr? »

« En son lit. Dormir. » 

Dennis nodded and closed his eyes again. He needed the rest. Sleep fights cancer, the doctor told him. 

All Mac could think about was how this could be his husband’s last birthday. Turning 45, but never getting further than that. He didn’t want to mention it. He knew Dennis wanted to live life as much as he could. With his son and his husband, and the bar he worked so hard to create. 

Mac started crying. He bowed his head on Dennis’s chest and held onto his shoulders. « Je suis désolé! » he whispered. « Dernière année, nous étions très contents. Nous n’avions pas la moindre idée. Je suis désolé, Dennis. »

Dennis tried not to cry, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. He held his husband close and cried with him, keeping him as flush against him as possible. Birthdays are usually a celebration of someone staying alive for a whole year, but this time, it really meant that much.


End file.
